Akatsuki VooDoo
by Ailarii
Summary: When Alex comes over, she insists on the fact that we can bring our Akatsuki plushies to life... These are our stories. There will be ONE voodoo per chapter and it may be very short. LIVE WITH IT! All of this actually happens! Rated for Alex's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is what happens when Alex comes over to my house with her Itachi plushie for the weekend.

Alex: *Twirls Itachi plushie's hair*

Me: ON WITH THE SHOW/STOY!

* * *

I was on zwinky chatting with my friends with Alex watching me.

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Alex yelled.

I twitched, "Just go with it, Alex."

"Never!" She jumped up and grabbed her Itachi plushie.

"What are you doing?"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" With that she ran into the bathroom and turned on the sink.

"THIS ISN'T KITTY KURSE, ALEX!"

"It could work! I've read too many fanfictions to not believe it would work!" Silence…. "It didn't work…"

"Well I could have told you th—"

"MAYBE HOT WATER!" I heard her turn on the other faucet thingy for the hot water, "THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!" She ran past me into the kitchen, "WHICH WAY IS HOT?"

"This way!" I pointed to my left.

"I can't see you!"

"To the left!"

"…Which way is left?"

"Towards me, Alex!"

"OK!" While she waited for the water to get hot I continued to talk to my zwinky friends…then was interrupted by Alex, "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"…That's actually very depressing."

"Yeah."

* * *

Me: Well that's what happened! ^-^ No joke… It's exactly what happened… How fun is it when she comes over xD

Alex: I make your weekends worth living

Me: Well duh ._. I mean you ARE taking me to Wet n' Wild next weekend ;D

Alex: Yeah… *Shifty eyes*

Me: *Stare* DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE HOTEL ROOM! And don't defile the toilet! We don't need you sick again…

Alex: You're horrible

Me: I love ya too! Wait… *Looks around* Itachi and Deidara aren't here xO

Alex: That's because we haven't done voo doo yet!

Me: Uhhh Alex? *Pulls them out* TA DA!

Alex: YAY! *Glomps Itachi*

Itachi: …*Shrugs*

Me: Yay! *Glomps Deidara*

Deidara: AGAIN!

Me: Would you rather it be Yuki?

Deidara: …Neither?

Me: *Goes to emo corner and grows mushrooms* PUNISH HIM YUKI! Dx


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well, here's the next chapter! Remember, these aren't going to be that long ;D Also, Alex isn't here to put in Alex notes so… Sorry… ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!

Half way through the seventh episode of Black Blood Brothers Alex and I yawned in unison.

"…Bed time?" I asked.

Alex nodded absent mindedly, "Yeah…" She got up and headed for my bedroom where her little bed—a sleeping bag on the floor—was placed.

I sighed knowing she wouldn't want to help in the first place and closed out the window that had to video on it and turned off the monitor and turned down the lamp to 'low' before going into the bedroom, too. I got some clothes and went to the bathroom to change, "Don't have trouble with your shirt again, Alex!"

"Chris isn't here now, so I can if I wanna!"

I rolled my eyes and put on my SpongeBob PJs then went back into the room to see Alex cuddling with her Itachi plushie.

"Do you think drool might work?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You'd love to wake up to an Itachi in your sleeping bag wouldn't you?"

"And you'd like to wake up to a Deidara."

I stared at her, "And your point is…?"

She rolled her eyes this time, "Whatever, just turn off the light."

"…But you're closer." I glared and she gave me a do-you-really-expect-_me_-of-all-people-to-do-that look. I sighed, "I got it." I got up and turned off the light.

A few minutes later, we were asleep, and when we woke up, there was no Itachi in Alex's sleeping bag…

She was very depressed.

Good thing my daddy bought coffee cake and cinnamon rolls!

Me: See? Short! Oh and, there's a hint in here on what will happen in a future chapter of Kitty Kurse! I'm not gonna tell anyone what it is, but, you may guess if you wanna!

Hope you liked this chap ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok, here's the next one since I got bored ._.

"…You really love poptarts."

I looked up from my plate of poptarts at Alex, "And? It's a good breakfast!"

She rolled her eyes, "You love them too much… You always have them!"

"Only on the weekends…" I mumbled.

After I finished and we put away our dishes Alex ran into my room very quickly, "I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!"

"Oh Lord…" I sighed and followed only to see her coming out of my room with all the plushies. I raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are you doing?"

Alex let out and evil chuckle, "Just get your iPod and iDog!"

I twitched and watched her run out into the garage before grabbing my iPod and iDog. I walked out into the garage to see her setting up the plushies in a circle in the middle of the floor, "What are you doing?"

"Chanting!" Alex grabbed the iDog—with iPod connected—and tried to put it in the middle of the standing plushies without knocking them over.

"Maybe you should have put that there first?"

"I can make this work!" Alex yelled determinedly before getting in and turned on Caramelldansen. "Come on! Dance!" She pulled me over and started dancing around the plushies.

I sighed and joined her for about half a minute before stopping, "I doubt this will work…"

"It could!" She kept dancing.

Walking away from her so she wouldn't dance over me I sighed, "You sure?"

She stopped, "…No…"

"Then help me pick all of them up." I walked over and grabbed my iPod and turned it off before picking up half the plushies while Alex got the other half. We walked into the house towards my room.

"So, it didn't work?" My dad asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" I turned to him, "If it had, there'd be sexy men walking in behind us."

"Your dad would not like that." Alex said.

My dad shook his head, "Nope!"

Me: Yeah short…. If you have any ideas please do tell xD I'd like to see what you all would do for voodoo!

…Alex is not here so nothing is said from her xD


End file.
